Byvral Silarab
Born on Jaravis . a 20 year old Carydis named Byval Silarab was the only child of Koram Sillarab - whom was a Jedi Master of the force. training under the wing of Yiyukie . Byval Silarab went into exile during the onslaught of the Jedi Temple of the planet of Aeronia . Byval Silarab changed his name to Binge Sivron . after his father was killed in attempt to hide his son's children from the evil Tyrus Knorr . lost and alone on Cratis Lunas . Binge Sivron lived in hopes of training the next Generation of Jedi Knights. afterwards he lives in waiting as Yiyukie was training him to teach the new Jedi's in the ways of the force. Byval Silarab knew that the Jedi will be in danger if Tyrus Knorr knew of his survival . while seeing the Force Ghost of Jedi Master Galvan Saulvrice . who died of old age. Galvan Saulvrice spoke to him of the prophecy of the one who set out to make things right again. but before Byval Silarab can speak. He was attacked by Diablo Raven's henchmen . who determine to find the location of Grand Master Luke Skywalker's whereabouts. but he refused to do so. and Byval Silarab was forced to escape the clutches from Diablo Raven's wrath. in hope of restoring the Jedi Order once again. Byval Silarab sent a message to Grand Master Luke Skywalker's students warning them not to go find the Lost Jedi Temple on Ach - To. fearing that they will be slaughtered. he went on board his ship called the Excalibur IV . his Jedi Star fighter and jumped into hyperspace. believing that the Jedi will be killed. He contacted Johal Soralan of what he'd seen. Johal Soralan was concerned and told him to go to Erathal - the mystical planet beyond the outer rim . to find Jo Van Alabaster - a wise-man of the force for help. Jo Van Salastar agreed and determined to hide him there. until it was safe. but however both Jo Van Alabaster and Byval Silarab found themselves caught in a crossfire when Diablo Raven's ship the Devrus arrived on the planet Erathal. Diablo Raven demanded him to surrender Byval Sillarab to him. but he refused do so . all Byval do is watch in horror as the man whom had been protecting was killed by Diablo's red blade . soon Byval Sillarab was forced to fight his bitter enemy. only to be mortally wounded in the battle. after Diablo Raven murdered his foe. He returned to his ship and fled , Just as Johal Soralan sensed that Byval Sillarab was in danger. he arrived in time but it was too late. Byval Silarab was dead. before he died . he became one with the force. determine for Johal Soralan to finish his work as a Jedi Knight . and joined Anakin Skywalker , Qui Gon Jinn , Mace Windu , Obi - Wan Kenobi , Yoda and Yiyukie as a force ghost. Category:Biographies